Problem
|artist = ft. & |year = 2014 |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mashup) |dg = |mode = Solo |alt = Community Remix (Removed) |mashup = Lovers Duet |pc = |gc = Purple Neon Green (Beta) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic) Red (Community Remix) Purple (Mashup) |nowc = Problem |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |pictos = 130 (Classic) 84 (Mashup)}} "Problem" by ft. & is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark purple golf visor, a large light blue hairclip on her hair, a round dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket with light-neon green ending sleeves, a pink-and-purple checkered skirt, purple socks and light blue and white sneakers. She resembles Ariana Grande. Background Brightly-colored shapes, circles, triangles and lines appear, as with I Kissed a Girl. At some points, colored lips appear. Before the chorus colorful glass shards appear. After Iggy's part, a red aura appears, and swirls around before changing color. In the chorus, flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lift your right leg up and cross your arms as you hit them towards the ground. Gold Move 2: 'While raising your right leg, put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving in a circle. PGM2.png|Gold Move 1 PGM1.png|Gold Move 2 1gapfq.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game 1gapik.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup '''Gold Move 1: P1: Point to yourself; P2: Point to P1. (Just A Gigolo) Gold Move 2: Make a semi-circle with your right arm. (Me And My Broken Heart) Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 PMUGM02.png|Gold Move 2 Problemmashupgmingame (1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game. Problemmashupgmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. Mashup Problem has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Lovers Duet" and features romantic couples. Dancers *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''Candy'' *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''A-Punk'' *''Limbo'' *''Candy'' *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''A-Punk'' *''Limbo'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Just A Gigolo ''GM1 *''Me And My Broken Heart ''GM2 *''Limbo'' Community Remix Problem used to have a Community Remix, which is no longer available. The following people are featured: *Coligonz90 USA *Chenochade France *Tulioakar96 Brazil *Brylox23 USA *Bunnyzoo France *BubtuxSoldier USA *322s116rus Russia *AvionSentler386 France *SOGA7788 Taiwan *ZappeyPwnz Ireland *theevilPolo France *MathsDestruction USA *fradlzinhow Brazil *Auryne France *snowcool31 Canada *pr_papl15 USA *StudMuffinKing1 USA *WinchesterMoni Mexico Appearances in Mashups Problem is featured in the following Mashups: *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Captions Problem appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Ragga Pumps Trivia *This is the second song by Ariana Grande in the series, after The Way. It is followed by Bang Bang, Break Free, both on Just Dance 2015, Into You ''and [[Side to Side|''Side to Side]].'' *This is the first song including Iggy Azalea in the series. It is followed by ''Black Widow in the same game and Fancy in Just Dance 2016 ''. *This the second song in which Big Sean is featured. His first featured song is ''Wild. *In Just Dance 2015, Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the Problem chorus. But in the original song, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *The choreography is taken from Ariana Grande in the music video and her concert performances. *The dancers from Limbo and Me And My Broken Heart are noticeably slowed down and sped up respectively in the Mashup. *Some elements of the background, such as the flashing lights, follow the beat of the song. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament. *Her glove was initially neon green, but in the final release it was changed to purple for unknown reasons. * The Community Remix for this song was removed for unknown reasons. * When the Community Remix was still available, the game crashed if it was played on the Wii. *The Gamescom gameplay shows that the arrows and the circle that represent the glove is red, even though her glove was already changed from neon green to purple.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV0TYQyJ7X4 *In the Mashup's icon, the male dancer of Me And My Broken Heart's pants are blue instead of orange, and the female dancer's collar is blue instead of red. In the actual Mashup, the pants are still orange and the collar is still red. *''Problem'' won in the Favorite Female Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *In Natalie La Rose's "Somebody" music video, Natalie does a move from the routine at 1:40. Gallery problemjustdance2015.jpg|''Problem'' ProbMU.png|''Problem'' (Mashup) Problem_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover problem_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 03-Problem.png|Avatar 10616467_10152659130404711_2641906310939848570_n.jpg JD2015_screen_PROBLEM_XONE_3_GC_140813_10am_1407876642.jpg cutmypic (21).png pbg1.jpg pbg2.jpg Fondo_2.jpg Fondo.jpg Fondo_3.jpg just-dance-2015.jpg|''Just Dance 2015'': Problem 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|''Bailando, ''Problem, 4x4, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Built For This, and Love Is All 10609440_10152714338504711_6663684108177831682_n.jpg|Having a problem in school? It's time to bust a move. problemmu_cover.png|Mashup icon 007873.jpg|Coach 418px-Screen_Shot_2014-09-08_at_5.10.16_PM.png File:10887903 1028535813830384 2035218551 n.jpg|Error with the miniature Mash-UP of Problem routine Problem Pictos.png|Pictograms Problem 170218.gif ProblemCoach.jpg 11026122_630654793736641_7210319801885806293_n.jpg Problembetagamescom.jpg|Beta Problem lips bts.png|Behind-the-scenes footage of the lips that appear in the background Problem BTS .jpg|Behind the Scenes Videos Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea Just Dance 2015 - Problem Problem (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 FULL GAMEPLAY! Problem - Ariana Grande (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Problem - Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea 舞力全开2015 References Site Navigation es:Problempl:Problem Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Ariana Grande Category:Iggy Azalea Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Songs by Big Sean